What do you mean drunk?
by AlanaVengeance
Summary: Brians had just a little bit too much. Synacky. Avenged Sevenfold


"Syn."

"Hmm."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm horny."

Alright, so this was not the position Zacky liked finding himself in. Both him and Synyster were lying on the couch. No problem there. But Synyster was lying on him. Trying to kiss him. Sure there would have been no problem if it was a random girl. But this was his best friend, his male best friend.

"Stop it, you're drunk."

"So are you," came Synysters oh so smart reply.

"But not drunk enough to do this."

Zacky had been trying to struggle free, with no success. Synyster was a lot bigger than he was, and a lot stronger. 'Damn you stupid genes.'

"Come on, I'll make you feel good," Synyster said in a low and husky voice. He started to slip his hand under Zacky's shirt.

Zacky stopped struggling when he felt something touch his stomach and then slide to his chest. His eyes went wide, he started to panick.

"Syn, stop that," Zacky all but screamed.

"Don't want to," Synyster replied in a whinny voice.

"Syn, wha- " Synyster silenced Zacky in wkat he thought was the best way possible, by kissing him. He took advantage of the fact that Zacky still had his mouth open. He quickly, and all the eager, slit his tongue into Zacky's mouth.

Zacky's first impulse was to bite down on his tongue so that he would go the hell away. But he didn't do it, he couldn't. Drunk or not, Synyster was still his best friend. And he couldn't just harm his friend, he wasn't the type to do that. But it also didn't help that Synyster was a damn good kisser. He wondered how many people, boys and girls alike, he head done this with. Surely a lot, seeing as he had quite the experience. Zacky felt a pang of jealousy. Something must have shown on his face, 'cause Synyster had stopped kissing him. He was now just hovering over him.

"What's wrong," Synyster slurred a bit.

"Nothing." Zacky faced away, looking at the side table. He didn't know why he felt jealous. Synyster was his friend and nothing more. Sure, he stared at Synyster when he took his shirt of and he often found himself wondering what it would feel like to touch those abs. But who didn't think about his friends like that sometimes.  
"Come on, tell me. What's wrong," Synyster insisted.

"I, just… No, nevermind." He couldn't tell him, he didn't understand it himself.

There was an awkward silence with Synyster staring at him en Zacky staring at the very interesting side table. Zacky sighed before he turned to face Synyster again.

"Why did you stop," Zacky questioned in a small voice.

"You liked it then," Synyster replied, a smirk forming in his face.

"What the… No!" A blush started to form on Zacky's face. And that was all the more reason for Synysters smirk to grow.

"Well, it's no fun to shag you when you're being depressed," Synyster stated as a matter of fact.

"I'm not depressed."

"Right."

Again the awkward silence, but this time Synyster was staring at him with a cocky smirk and Zacky was glaring at Synyster. 'If only looks could kill.'

Alright, so maybe he had been enjoying it a little bit, but just a little bit. But come on, a guy has needs. And Zacky hasn't done it in like what? 2 months? He was getting sexually depressed here. So maybe he could go along with it, just this once. He could always blame it on the alcohol later.

It came as a nice surprise to Synyster when Zacky hungrily latched his lips to his. Synyster took a moment before he responded, enjoying the feel of Zacky's lips on his. It was a kiss filled with lust, but there was also an underlying tone Zacky could not place.

Synyster prodded Zacky's lips with his tongue. Zacky, getting the message, parted his lips. Synyster easily roamed into his moath and started to explore. He enjoyed the taste of alcohol , but also a taste that must have been distinctly Zacky's. But Zacky wasn't going to just let him have his way and be like a submissive girl. This is where they started their war for dominance. They only interrupted their kiss for the need for air.

"That's more like it," Synyster said, a little out of breath.

"Shut up," Zacky grumbled back.

"Admit it, you like it."

"I do not," Zacky snapped back. But he knewthat Synyster knew he was lying.

Synyster just smirked before he descended and started to kiss him again. It didn't take long for Zacky to respond. Tongues danced around each other as their hands were burrowed in the other guys hair. Zacky tried to pull Synyster even closer, he wanted to feel more of him. He wanted to get butnaked and have wild mansex with Synyster. 'God, did I just think that?'

Zacky was pulled out of his thoughts and gasped, breaking the kiss, as he felt something, something hard, being pressed against his leg.

"Syn."

Synyster just stared at him with lust filled eyes, a little glazed over from the alcohol. Zacky stared back. He couldn't just stop now, that would be mean. He had agreed to this and he would keep to his word. So with determination he lashed on to the other guys neck. Kissing, nibbling and sucking, trying to leave marks. If he was going down he was going to take Synyster with him.

Synyster moaned, enjoying the feel of Zacky's ministrations. But he wasn't going to let Zacky dominate him. He easily reversed their positions, with Synyster violating the smaller ones neck and Zacky moaning for more. He fisted the hem of Zacky's shirt, trying to get it off and all the while not stopping his ministrations. He had to make compromises, so he tore the shirt open so he had access to more flesh. He ignored Zacky's cries of protest ("Hey, that was my favorite shirt!") and immediately started to explore. He was roaming his hands over his entire torso, eyes glued to the delightful flesh. He was trying print everything in his mind, every scar, every tattoo, everything. He heard a delightful moan when he brushed over one of his nipples. He did it again, getting the same reaction. It didn't take long before Synyster was sucking and nibbling on the left nipple as his hand worked on the right nipple, working to make them as hard as possible. The other hand started to roam down, stopping at the belt which he quickly unbuckled, the zipper soon following .

Zacky had been completely out of it, but was snapped back as he felt something, which he was almost certain of was Synysters hand, cupped his penis and started to stroke it through his boxers. But what surprised him the most was that he was already quite hard, and Synyster wasn't helping one bit. He was getting hard enough for the restriction of his boxers to hurt. But he wasn't going to take his pants just yet. He didn't want to be the only one naked.

"Syn, your shirt."

Synyster hastily pulled his shirt off before continuing what he was doing. Zacky's hands immediately started to roam over the now bare back.

"What the hell."

Alright, so this had not been part of the plan. In the doorway, that had been shut not 10 seconds ago, stood Johnny, matt and, surprisingly, Jacoby. All looked surprised to have walked into such a thing, Johnny even looked like he was scarred for life.

"You guys, this isn't what it looks like," Zacky tried to explain. Oh god, what would they think about him now.

Unlike Zacky, Synyster didn't look disturbed at all. He just stared at the intruders with a blank face, hand still in Zacky's pants.

"I know what it looks like," Matt said, his voice betraying no emotion. Zacky closed his eyes in anticipation, knowing what was to come. "And it was about damn time." Matt followed up, his voice now chirpy. What the hell, that was not what he thought he was going to say.

"Even a moron could notice the tension between you guys," Jacoby explained, seeing Zacky's questioning look. "And apparently Johnny can't even be qualified as a moron." He pointed to said the person , who was still staring at the two with big eyes.

"I guess we'll be off then. We don't want to intrude." Matt gave one last smirk at the couple before he turned to leave, brushing his hand over Jacoby's as he walked past him.

"Come on, Johnny, let's leave the two lovebirds alone," Matt said before he dragged him away by the color. "Oh, and keep it safe kiddies," He shouted over his shoulder before the door was closed behind Jacoby.

"What he hell." Zacky stared at the door in disbelief.

Synyster just shrugged and continued what he had been doing before he was so rudely interrupted. He ripped Zacky's pants and boxers off before he could say anything again. He had had enough of the talking and the interruptions. He wanted some action. Now.

Zacky gasped as he felt cold air touch his nether regions. But the cold was soon replaced by the warmth of Synsysters hand. He was slowly pumping up and down, making Zacky moan slightly.

"You like that." It was more of an statement than a question. But before zacky could reply he was cut of by Synysters lips. They kissed as Synysters hand moved in a slow retime. So slow it was almost torture.

Synsters stopped the kiss only to move down. Making a trail of kisses and hickeys down his chest. He dipped his tongue into zacky's belly button when he reached it, making him shudder. He put his hands on Zacky's waist, while he raised his head, now hovering above Zacky's penis. He locked eyes with Zacky as he slowly descended.

Zacky couldn't look away as Synyster slowly took the tip into his mouth. He experimentally gave it a lick, making Zacky moan. He smirked around the arousal, keeping their eyes locked as he slowly started to take more of it into his mouth. He took it in as far as he could and stayed like the for a few seconds. But Zacky was getting impatient and gripped synysters hair, wanting to make him move. Synster slowly bopped his haid up and down.

The slow retime was like torture, making Zacky reach his peak at a very slow rate. He was panting and writhing beneath Synyster. His hair was plastered to his face because of the sweet. Making him in Synysters eyes very edible, which was what he was actually trying to do.

After some more tortures minutes Zacky finally felt his belly contract, signaling that he was about to come. He gripped Synysters hair tighter, signaling that he was coming. But he didn't move and pushed Zacky's hips fimly against the couch as not to choke. Zacky came into Synysters mouth with a loud moan. But instead of spitting the cum out, swallowed Synyster everything. It gave him a bitter after taste.

They stayed silent for a while, Zacky still panting from his earlier experience. He looked at Synyster and then looked down at his arousal, which was very evident. He slowly reached for Synysters belt and unbuckled it with uncertainty. He wasn't a virgin anymore but he had never done it with a man before, unlike Synyster. This was all very new to him.

He was very surprised that when he pushed Synysters pants down to reveal a very well endowed cock, his penis twitched, as in excitement. He pulled Synysters penis in his hand and making a few experimental strokes, involuntary making Synyster moan. This boasted his confidence a little as he did it a few more times.

Synyster was enjoying this very much, but he wanted more. He pushed his fingers against zacky's mouth.

"Suck," was all he said. Zacky immediately opened his mouth, and took the three fingers in. He run his toung all over the diggets, making Synyster moan at the feeling and the fact that Zacky was still stroking his Penis.

Synyster pulled his fingers out as soon as they were fully coated in saliva. He removed Zacky's hand and turned him around. He pushed him down so that he was now on all fours on the couch. He positioned himself in front of the couch, so that he had a good view of Zacky's ass.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Synyster asked Zacky. He wouldn't do this if Zacky didn't want to.

"Yes, now get it going, you fucker." Synyster smiled. Good old Zacky was back.

Now that he had his conformation, Synyster started to run his wet fingers over the crack of Zacky's ass. Making Zacky shudder in anticipation. He circled his finger around his hole before he slowly pushed it in. He pushed past all the rings of muscles till his entire finger was inside. Zacky shifted a bit at the foreign feeling. It wasn't painful, it just felt weird.

The digit was slowly pushed in and out, showing just a small portion of what was to come. Synyster was pushing against the muscles, looking for that special spot.

Zacky moaned as he felt a sudden shock run through his spine. Apparently Synyster had found what he had been looking for. He continued to violate the spot, easily getting Zacky hard again.

He pushed a second finger in, making scissoring movements. This didn't hurt either, but it started to sting as the third finger was pushed in. But the pain was easily overruled as Synyster pushed on the spot again. Synyster did it a few more times before he pulled his fingers out, making Zacky moan at the loss.

Synyster positioned himself that his penis was pressing against Zacky's hole, but not entering. He stayed like that, staring at the back of Zacky's head. Zacky groaned.  
"Take me," Zacky moaned out.

That was all it took for Synyster to push inside. Not wanting to hurt Zacky he went as slow as possible, suppressing the urge to just shove it in. He moaned as the heat slowly engulfed him, almost making him come.

Zacky winced as he felt his ass slowly being ripped apart. Synysters penis was a lot bigger than his fingers, that was for sure.

Synyster stopped as he was all in to the hilt. He gave Zacky some time to adjust.

"Move," Zacky said as soon as most of the pain had subsided.

And Synyster did. He went slow at first but then he started to go faster, setting a vast pace.

First Zacky had only felt pain, but now the pain was dulled by the excitement. He started to move with Synyster, meeting him every time he pushed in. He cried out as somehow Synyster had been able to find that spot again.

Synyster angled himself so that every other thrust he would make Zacky scream. While he did this a hand wrapped around Zacky's cock, pumping it in time with each thrusts.

"Oh god," Zacky cried out as he came closer and closer to coming. He wanted more, he needed more.

"Faster." Zacky commanded. Synyster was more than happy to comply.

Synysters thrusts started to lose their pace as he too was coming close. He was etched on by Zacky's cries of "faster" or "harder". He kept thrusting against the spot, making Zacky cum while he screamed Synysters name.

The tightening of Zacky's muscles seemed to much for Synyster. He came into Zacky as moaned his name.

Synyster pulled himself out and collapsed on Zacky. The weight was to much for Zacky as he too collapsed, on the couch. They laid there panting for awhile. After a while they both fell asleep, still on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zacky sleepily opened his eyes. God, he had had a really weird dream. He had dreamed that… he…had… Why the hell is he lying on Synyster. Why are they lying on the couch. WHY THE HELL are they both NAKED.

Zacky jumped of him like he had some dangerous disease. He sat on the ground, staring at Synyster with big eyes. 'Don't tell me that dream was real.'

"Do you have to wake people so rudely." Apparently he had woken Synyster up.

Zacky looked at Synyster who had propped himself up on his elbows. He was still very naked and was showwing every portion of his body. 'God, he's hot.' He's doing it again, right, thinking things he shouldn't.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Zacky looked at Synysters face and saw that he was smirking. He scowled, Synyster was still the same bastard. Guess some things won't change.

Zacky sighed before he asked the question he so not wanted to ask.

"Did we really… you know."

"Shag? Yes. You were writhing beneath me like a bitch." It was so fun to get Zacky all worked up.

"What the hell! I was not," Zacky shouted at Synyster

"Keep telling yourself that."

They were silent for a while, not knowing what to say. So he had sex with Synyster, that wasn't that much of a problem. But what disturbed him was that he had felt something that wasn't just lust. It almost felt like… love. But it couldn't be. Right?

Synyster stared at Zacky. Unlike Zacky he had known of his feelings for quite some time. He just didn't know how he was supposed to approach him. And this is Synyster we are talking about. Well, since it worked out like this he might as well make the best out of it.

Synyster got to his knees beside Zacky, he gently put his hand on Zacky's cheek. He softly pushed his lips against Zacky's. This kiss was filled with love and passion, unlike the kisses the night before.

They parted, giving the other enough room to breath, and stayed like that for a while.

"You ripped up my favorite shirt." Zacky huffed, his breath ghosting over Synysters face.

"Don't be such a child, I'll buy you a new one."

"You'd better."


End file.
